


An Elder Dragon

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [6]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, M/M, Micro, Transformation, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Benny protective momence and Gordon being an ASS.This was wrote with a magor help of my friend AuburnBunny, that isn't on this site.PS: Getting back to his true form,
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	An Elder Dragon

The team visited some ruins with a mission to explore the kinship stone there. The entire area was seething in blight. When the team got closer to the ore suddenly a strong wind appeared. It’s not good. The loud roar of none other than the elder dragon Kushala Daora pierces the air. That was bad, because every ore is protected by a blighted monster, and the idea of a blighted elder dragon isn’t fun.

  
Tommy got all the biologists seated on Sunkist and went with them to a safer place. All the fighting and purification of the ore is left to Gordon and Benrey.

It’s A Big and Hard Fight. They are Not Winning. Joshua has been injured and knocked unconscious and Gordon has switched to more traditional hunter combat, but it’s not doing him much good. It’s clear Stong isn’t going to last much longer. Neither Benrey or Gordon have anything useful left in their battle pouches and Gordon ends up having his weapon knocked away.

  
Benrey tries to get to Gordon, to help him, but the elder dragon is faster. It’s getting ready to make a final blow on this one hunter. Benrey is scared to see it. He is in big distress. Blood is pumping, all vision is going away. Body is starting to heat up, like something is running under the skin. Benrey lets out a loud roar, that is similar to a dragon one. 

  
Kushala Daora got distracted by this roar, just enough for Gordon to get away from its attack.   
Benrey can feel that his body is bloating up and itching. Itching a lot. He emits another loud shriek while trying to get the clothes out the way. He can feel how it’s restricting his movements. Benrey just got enough time to get the cloak off. Other clothes are tearing, as and his kinship stone falls on the ground beside his cloak. He is growing in size, skin changing color, hair stands up and becoming one lengthy fiery strip. Legs fusing in one long tail. Only thing he could do it’s yell to Gordon for help. Asking to make this feeling stop.    
In seconds Benrey changed into a giant dragon, the size of a siege monster. Gordon only heard about those in stories from old hunters, about big calamities. 

  
Dark blue snake dragon with neon stripes that went along its body. No legs, just arms. Fire beaming from his head to his tail, giant horns and six yellow eyes. With all of this Gordon could describe what he sees.

  
The threat that was giving them so much trouble is nothing compared to him, and is taken care of in quick time. Once he’s not focused on killing the enemy Benrey can calm down and, wow, what exactly just happened? What is he--how--?  
  
Ah.  
  
He remembers, and wow, those hunters he encountered must have been pretty dumb for him to completely lose himself in a doppelgäng like that. How long has he been living as a human for now? How could he have forgotten something so important? Where...where’s Gordon?  
  
That’s enough to shake him out of his contemplation. He looks around; there’s Joshua, still lying prone a little distance from where’d they’d been fighting. There’s Stong, looking way too pleased with this newest development but having the sense to temper down on whatever excited reaction they want to have. And there’s Gordon, sprawled out on his elbows, face pale and still unarmed.

Oh, Gordon is so small.

Benrey apparently doesn’t have the same sense as Stong does, because rather than tempering down his reaction he lets loose an excited trill and surges closer to the human. Said human’s eyes go wide, lifting himself up a little so he can crawl backwards as quickly as possible, a poor attempt to put distance between him and the huge monster moving to loom over him. There’s no point; Benrey’s entire head is already right above him, eyes blinking asynchronously as he tilts it this way and that, inquisitive little trills leaving his mouth as he looks Gordon over. The human doesn’t seem to be badly hurt, but he’s definitely still scared. Feeling him flinch as Benrey tries to nuzzle into his side makes the reasoning clear.   
  
“Benrey?” Gordon’s tone is uncertain and a little desperate. He feels a little like he’s in a trance. He might be unarmed, and his armor might have been damaged in the fight, but he still has his hands. He knows how to get away from a situation like this, should be going for the monster’s eyes or another weak point, fighting before the curiosity wears off and he ends up as a snack. Of course, he’s never had to escape from a monster this large and seemingly powerful before, but thinking like that will just cause him to panic more than he already is. He also hasn’t had to escape from a monster that was his apparently-human comrade just a few minutes ago. What the hell happened? Was this really Benrey? It seemed impossible but he couldn’t otherwise explain what he just saw, and couldn’t explain why Stong seemed so unconcerned with the situation. He wished Joshua was awake. His Seregios would at least try to protect him...though after the power he just saw this thing unleash, maybe it was for the best that the other was still unconscious.   
  


Another...nuzzle? against his side makes him flinch before he can help himself, trying to scooch away again. “Pl-Please--” he whimpers, unsure what he’s asking for. Please explain? Please don’t hurt him? Whatever it is Benrey must decide how he wants to interpret it, a soft cooing sound starting up as he carefully lays his head atop the panicking human.

With that sound Benrey heals Gordon, showing him that he isn’t a threat. He will not do anything to hurt him. Just want him to relax a little. But Gordon doesn’t seem to get any less stressed out. Benrey goes back from him, looking him in the eyes with a soft expression. It still does not help.    
“Are-Are you Benrey?” Gordon pushed from himself.    
Benrey tried to answer, but Gordon doesn’t understand the ‘dragon’ speech. Only thing that he heard was some growls.    
“I don’t...understand...”    
Benrey took his cloak and placed onto his head. Confirming that it’s him. He tries to get closer again.    
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Gordon yells. “DON’T COME NEAR ME! YOU GOT ME!? YOU… YOU MONSTER!”    
That really hurt Benrey. He slid aside and turned back. Gordon turned away from the view of the giant dragon shrinking to the human form. Benrey wraps himself into his cloak. He silently took his stone and came closer to the ore. After he purified it, Benrey whistled to Stong and slowly go away from the ruins. Benrey didn’t say a word to Gordon when he passed him. He only stopped beside Joshie to heal him too. After Joshie woke up, Stong and Benrey left to look after other ‘part’ of the team.

Gordon stopped talking to Benrey, except for giving orders. He is the 'leader' of the team, after all, and if he stops doing his duties, it will look very suspicious. Gordon didn't want to tell anyone about Benrey being a giant dragon. Especially when it's sounds so stupid and unrealistic. Yesterday they kissed and now he is calling that small and sad man a monster. Not like he is afraid of him or anything, but he feels something when Benrey is too close. 

Yes, Benrey didn't harm him or did anything to deserve such treatment, but Gordon is in shock that something That Big and actually a man. The sad truth is that some part of Gordon didn't want to do that to Benrey. It wanted to hug him and don't let go. But another part...Well another part of his brain called Gordon names, because Benrey is a Dragon and Gordon is stupid for still feeling something about him. 

When they came back to the city Gordon got himself a single room and quietly moved his stuff there. Sitting on the cold bed, in a quiet room, without anyone to talk or touch. It's painful. Night was even worse. He was living with Benrey for a few months, and now this room feels so empty, so alone. But this all is fine to him. He convinced himself that he can deal with it. That he was alone before that, and he will just get back to those times. Even if he will get too lonely, he can visit Joshua in the stable. Joshie loves to spend time with Gordon, so Gordon just will focus his attention to his seregios.

So a week has passed like that. They stopped any interaction with each other. When the team tries to do some 'team bonding exercises' Gordon or Benrey always leave the room. Usually it was Gordon. Somehow, for him, Benrey didn't look so sad and broken. He was still joking around, poking fun at every person. Gordon can swear that he saw him Flirting with someone already. Like, he is moved on so fast. That is...weird. When Gordon thinks about that, he is actually getting irritated? Not just irritated, he is angry. Angry at what? At Benrey? Why? Because he could just move on so fast and Gordon spends his nights with Joshie, because sleeping alone is too depressing? Nah, it can't be. It's him who stopped talking and interacting with Benrey. So he is fine with it.

But the team sees that it's not fine. Benrey can't sleep at night. Bubby mixes some sleeping medicine from small monsters. He jokes around when Gordon is around. Most of the time he just spends in his room. That 'flirting' that Gordons saw, was just talking with a hub lass, so she could help him write a letter to his old smithy. Benrey's armour was torn and broken in transformation. Only the coat stayed unharmed. 

Team decided that something needed to be done. They tried to ask Benrey about what is going on. They got an answer "Gordon learned something about my past that he wasn't happy with. So we stopped talking." Any other questions about what is 'past' just made Benrey go away. So they decided to try and talk to Gordon. But any attempts to ask him something just lead to "That's none of your business". 

That is quite confusing. Coomer and Bubby decided that it's really not their deal and focused on everything else. But not Tommy and Darnold. They know that it's just the same shit as before. They are pissed that not one of these two idiots are talking. So they made a plan. In the jungle there was a place with a pretty lake with a lot of fish in it. And it's a very secure place, hidden by bushes and a small cliff. Nothing major, but if you stand on that cliff, you can't see the shore properly. 

Tommy took Benrey on a fishing trip. He said that he has some gathering quests about some rare fishes, and he promised to 'convince' Darnold and Powerade to cook what will be left and don’t talk about Gordon. Benrey reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to sit in the room alone anymore. And fishing is relaxing, especially when there is Stong and a friend beside him. 

Darnold went to Gordon. He asked him to help with small monsters while Darnold and Powerade will gather all that they need for a nice dinner. Gordon did ask him why just don't ask Tommy about this. Darnold said something about Tommy being on a quest and he didn't want to bother Benrey in his state. Gordon agreed to help him. Besides, work is the best thing for distracting himself from all this emotional war that he has right now. Darnold just said that Joshie should stay, because they will go in the jungle and Joshie will be useless in such a dense foliage.

Tommy and Benrey get to the place earlier. This place is so quiet and peaceful. Benrey could stay and live there, as some kind of basic wyvern, with Stong right beside him. He even began thinking about who he can become. It’s a good decision, in his mind, just forget this human lifestyle and live like the derg he is.   
“Hey, Benrey...What are you thinking?” 

"Ah...Tommy. Imagine if you can become ANY wyvern, what did you choose?"

"Oh...I would be a Zinogre, like Sunkist" Tommy patted Sunkist's snout "I really like this species."

"That is stupid. But for real tho. If we don't include our 'babies' into the count."

"If I don't get to choose Zinogre, it's already not Any wyvern... Maybe mizutsune."

"What is a Mizu-muzu...Mizutsune?"

"Oh. This is a leviathan. Very pretty and chill one. I heard about them when I studied in riders school. We had a rider from a different region, and he had one. He told us that they are so chill that wild ones will let you hang out around them if you are respectful enough. You?"

"Oh, I would totally become some sort of bird wyvern with a pack. Like, imagine, I, a leader of a...well say... Jaggi, and I have 2-4 Jaggias around me to have fun with. " Benrey hit Tommy with his elbow a few times.

They continue chatting about different monsters and pulling fish out of the water. Benrey feeds some of his catch to a Stong and Sunkist. 

  
“Hey, Gordon. can I ask you a question?”   
“If that about Benrey, no.”   
“Well I’ll still ask. What’s happened?”   
“Uggh. Ok. ok. You are terrorizing me all week. I learned something that disturbed me. And that’s all.”   
“Is it THAT BAD?”   
“You don’t even realize how.”   
“Did he kill someone?”   
“NO!”   
“Is it a big crime?”   
“No.”   
“Did he try to silence you not to tell anybody about it, like pressuring you with promises of doing bad shit?”   
“No! It’s just about who he was...is.”   
“Maybe he changed after that past, and this past hurts him still. And especially when you just stopped talking to him.”   
“It’s...complicated. And beside, he’s already moved on. I saw it.”   
“No he didn’t. You can’t be that stupid, can you?”   
“What do you mean? I saw him being HIM.”   
“He behaves like that when you are watching, Because it’s YOU who stopped all this shit. Why does he need to show to you that he is hurt?” Said Darnold incredibly irritated.   
Something started to really hurt in Gordon. Realisation of how big of an asshole he is hit him. Benrey really didn’t do ANYTHING to him in the ruins. Except saving his ass. He didn’t try to eat him or harm. Just nuzzled and healed him and Joshua. One thing still didn’t sit right with him still. About Benrey being a dragon. Just a dragon. How can he ‘love’ a dragon? It sounds so bad and weird. Like those cheap romance novels from the bookstore.

  
They got to the place in total silence. They are standing a little bit higher than Tommy and Benrey chilling. Big bushes hide them out of the view. Darnold sent Powerade to give Tommy the signal that they are here. 

  
“I don’t see any small monsters.” Gordon looked around. “Have you really seen something here? This is the peacefullest place that i have seen in my life.”

“I saw a konchu nest in that bushes, Can you check?”    
“Are you serious?” Gordon raised his eyebrow.   
“Gordon, would I lie to you?” said Darnold with an offended tone.   
Gordon groaned but started rummaging through the bushes.   
“I don’t see any nests.” Gordon got out of them and looked at Darnold.    
“Oooh, it’s deeper!” Darnold pointed on the bushes again.    
“I think you are lying.”   
“Why are you such a woosie, Gordon. And you are calling yourself a leader? Doesn’t even want to help a friend.”   
Gordon decided not to say anything to the annoying biologist and look deeper. When he got inside, Powerade showed Darnold a sign that all was ready. Darnold got closer to Gordon and pushed him with force.

Benrey got alerted when he heard Gordon’s voice from their back. But Tommy is holding him in place.    
“Traitor.” hissed Benrey.    
“I promised not to talk about him.” Quickly mumbled Tommy.   
Gordon rolled towards them with a loud noise. He hit his side really badly while falling.    
“Darnold. WHY?!” Yelled Gordon didn’t realise that Tommy and Benrey were right there. He stood up and looked back. Panic started to rise when he saw them.   
"You two. TALK." said Tommy with a serious tone.

"We have nothing to talk about, Tommy..."

"TALK!" Tommy got up from his seat.   
Benrey got up too “There was no quest? Tommy, you are a stinky liar.”   
“Nope there weren’t. You two need to talk.” said Tommy while packing his fishing rod in the bag.

"Can you leave us alone?" Gordon rubbed his neck.

"If you promise to stay here and not run away."

"Uuugh. I promise."

Tommy left, but waited around with Darnold.

Gordon standing and watching how Benrey slowly started packing up. 

"Hey..."

"...."

"So...Dragon..eh...I always thought that something was with you, like eyes gleamed or voice deepened that my bones were vibrating, or those loveballs."

"...."

"Say something."

"What can i say? It's over. I just need time to push it past me."

"Are you upset?"

"Of course I AM, MORRON. YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER! I thought that we had a thing. You were telling me that you loved me too. I loved you. Still do."

"You aren't a monster. Sorry. You are a dragon. I can't just pass it up, like it's nothing. Just… looking at you and your 'shell'..."

"This isn't a shell," Benrey hissed at him.

"What is it then?" Gordon gestures to Benrey’s body.

"IT'S ME! LIKE HUMAN ME! Nothing has changed except that you saw me as a dragon."

"But..."

"Whatever, go away." Benrey is not looking at Gordon.

"I can't. I promised."

"Ok, I'll go. Goodbye Gordonnn. I can clearly see that we hadn't that thing, that I thought we had'.” 

"Wait. Don't go..." Gordon tensed up "How can this be you, and THAT can be you, at the same time?"

"Well I'm a shapeshifter. I can be anything. Look." Benrey shifted his arm to his dragon form and waved it around. 

“Strange..."

"Yes, this is weird, I know. I'm a monster and You are scared because of me."

"No..No no. You had blue spots. Now it's grey?" Said Gordon with great confusion.

"Huh?" 

Gordon took Benrey's arm and pointed on the dark grey spot. "It was neon blue!"

"You remembered the small detail like this?"

"Well, you were big for me. This wasn't a small detail." Gordon laughed, "It was quite big, and you were glowing with it. It kinda looked good on your dark blue scales, with those yellow eyes and flame... I can't say that you weren't looking pretty. I saw a lot of wyverns and no one were so elegant as youuuu.." Gordon looked at Benrey's face. Benrey stunned, his cheeks turned red. "Weeeere" Gordon looked at him and back on the hand. Spots turned very light pastel pink to pinkish-red. "Khhm, yes.... This is still not that colour that i'm talking about. But i remember this one...." Gordon chuckle a little "Interesting, how I, stupid human, can make you blush so easily."

Benrey looked at his arm and quickly turned it back to human one. He completely forgot about that stupid ability to show emotions through color spots on his dragon form.

"Stop playing with my feelings. Go away!" Benrey jerked back his hand.

"So...you’re telling me that this is you. There’s not like another human that you did something to, and took their form...like in horror stories?"

"NO!" Benrey sounds very offended.

"You weren't gonna eat me because I saw your ‘true form?’"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I l...l..loved you."

"I think I can deal with it then."

"HUH!?" Benrey looks very confused. "What do you mean, that you can deal with me loving you?"

"Not that, I mean about you being a dragon."

"I don't...what?"

"I can't just drop my feelings for you too, you know. It's lonely with...without you. It's kinda flattering, that this big beast can have feelings for a puny little hunter like me."

"I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You ignored me all week, avoided me at all costs, and now you are telling me that you can just get past this?!"

Gordon pulled Benrey closer to himself, and raised him up. "Why are you so small in human form then? And light? But only thing is true, in both forms, you are incredibly pretty, and have THE WORST sense of humour and taste in men" Gordon kissed Benrey. "Do you feel anything?"

"I feel a lot actually, and quite frankly, I'm holding myself not to give in to all the urges that I'm feeling right now." Benrey whispered with a very irritated tone.

"I feel too, same thing that I did the week before you turned into that big thing... Wait, what urges? YOU WANT TO EAT ME?! YES! I KNEW THAT!"

"I WANT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, NOT EAT YOU. PUNCH, SCREAM, YELL, KISS AND PUNCH AGAIN."

"So no eating?"

"NO!"

"Nice. Sooo...you yelled at me... can I kiss you again?"

Benrey sighed and relaxed in Gordon's arms "You are an idiot...You will kiss me, today, at night, when you will be begging me to forgive you."

"Um...are you still the same down there?"

"Why would you need to know?"

"I dunno, it's important." Gordon averted his eyes away from Benrey.

"Buy me dinner first, if you want to know."

"What? We already had sex...a lot!" Gordon sounds very surprised.

"Yes, when I was a human. I will still be a human down there before you buy me dinner. If you want to learn more about me as a dragon.. "

"So, I'll sleep with you today?"

"Yes you are."

Gordon placed Benrey on the ground. "It's weird...What did you do to me? How I can be into you. Into a dragon!"

"You didn't know that, but you are weird, Gordon. And always was."

"Probably..."

Benrey strongly hugged Gordon. “I hate you...”

“You have the right to hate me. Because of how big of an ass I was to you.” Gordon patted him on the back.    
“I can’t be mad at you tho. I love you, Gaydon.”   
“And you are Gaynrey. Very pretty dragon Gaynrey that has very shitty taste in men.” Gordon gently smooched Benrey on the forehead.   
They both laugh.    
“Are you two done!?” Yelled Tommy from the bushes. “If you are, let’s go home, Darnold promised dinner!”   
Gordon and Benrey go to Stong. Benrey jumped on him ”Gordon! My fish. It’s in the bucket. ”   
“What bucket?”   
Benrey looks around and sees Very Happy Stong that ate all the fish that he caught. “That one.” Benrey pointed to Stong’s face. “You are a poogie, Stong!”   
Gordon took the bucket and jumped onto Stong’s back and sat with Benrey. They both got to Tommy and Darnold and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Art to this fic
> 
> https://mhlvrai.tumblr.com/post/638993122372747264/how-did-gordon-react-to-finding-out-you-were-a


End file.
